Alone for the Night
by jessiejlp1987
Summary: Lizzie finally gets to have the house to herself when the rest of the McGuires leave town for the night. A sleepover sound like the perfect idea but Miranda is in Mexico so it looks like it is just her and Gordo. Will Lizzie finally admit that she has a attraction to her best friend and how far will that attraction take them?
1. Chapter 1

Gordo stretched out on the couch as Lizzie popped another peice of extra buttery

popcorn into her mouth. They were watching _Clueless, _one of Lizzie's favorite movies,

on a local T.V. channel.

The house was so quite for a change. Her Parental Units and Matt had decided to go

visit Grandma earlier that morning who just happened to live nearly two hours away,

leaving an empty home until late afternoon tomorrow.

As much as Lizzie loved Grandma, she loved Matt being gone even more and had

elected to stay home. She couldn't beleive her parents had agreed to it.

It would have been awsome if Miranda hadn't been in Mexico. A nice little party

would have been fun with the three of them; no interuptions for an entire night.

A full on sleepover that didn't include being stuck in her bedroom.

Lizzie glanced over at her best guy friend and noticed his charming black curls had

fallen slightly infront of his sleepy eyes. He noticed her glancing at him and gave

her a small grin that just lifted the left side of his lips slightly.

Lizzie gave a breathy laugh and moved her blond hair to the side with one finger,

turning her attention back to Brittany Murphy getting a make over.

It was the first time that her and Gordo had had a sleepover by themselves since

kindergarden, and never alone the way they were now. After that, Jo had pretty

much said no...that was until Miranda came into the picture and a threesome was

alright.

But Lizzie would never go behind her folks back and have him stay without

permission. It had actually been her mom's idea so Lizzie wouldn't be alone

in the house overnight.

Lizzie figured that her mom thought that if nothing had happened between her and

Gordo yet, it never would.

"You are so bored right now," Lizzie said as she pressed the heel of her foot into

his thigh.

Gordo yawned. "Nope. You know how I love watching the same chick flicks over and

over...otherwise my only two friends wouldn't be girls."

"So that's why you hang out with me and Miranda? For the girly movies?"

"You got it."

He was trying to keep a straight face but his smile widened as his eyes fully closed

this time.

"You're such an old man. It's only 8:30 and you're already going to sleep." Gordo's

blue eyes popped back open.

"Errr," he growled. Rising from the couch, he slowly made his way to the kitchen.

Lizzie watched his every move. The lazy gait he used to walk to the refrigerator

had always been appealing...even his slouch. But most of all, his hair.

She would probably shoot him if he ever trimmed one unruly curl from his head.

He packed a gigantic sandwich together and took a satisfying bite before plopping

back down beside her.

"Bite?," he asked with his mouth full.

"Ewww, that's disgusting. You know I can't stand ketchup on my sandwhiches."

He just shrugged and took another bursting mouth full.

"Where ya going?" Gordo asked as Lizzie began to walk twords the stairs to her

bedroom.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed. brb."

Lizzie brushed her teeth, trying her best to get each last popcorn kernel from her

teeth and then went to get a pair of sweats and a night shirt. As she opened her

dresser drawer, the short cotton nightgown that her mom thought would be "cute"

for Valentines day peeked out at her.

She had never worn it.

A tshirt and sweats just always felt right but maybe for tonight she could try it out.

Lizzie slipped it over her body and watched it cling slightly in the full length mirror.

It didn't look half bad but if she walked to fast or bent over the tiniest bit, she would

give a fantastic view of her butt.

Why was she picking tonight to wear it? Was it subconscious because Gordo was

here?

Kate said that Gordo did have a thing for her. He just never let on about it in an

obvious way. And no one ever took Kate seriously on top of that.

Taking a deep breath, Lizzie opened her door and started out into the hallway before

turning back around and grabbing the pink comforter off of the bed and wrapping it

around her body.

_This is rediculous, _she thought. _Why don't I just go back and put some freakin' pants _

_on?_

Lizzie trudged down the steps and back into the family room. Just like she figured;

Gordo was asleep. He was curled on his side and breathing deep, though no snoring

came from him. That was one of the best things about sleepovers with Gordo...he

didn't snore.

Miranda did.

She trudged over and sat at his feet. His featured were angelic and softened in

sleep. He looked so peaceful.

Did she dare?

Removing the knitted blanket that had been lying around his waist, Lizzie paused

when she had noticed that he had removed his jeans and now wore just his boxers

and the grey t shirt he had had on all day.

Lizzie gently covered him with the comforter instead that had just be clad tightly

around her and placed it over his still form before sitting down slowly and

positioning herself infront of him, laying down to press her back into his front.

She was literally spooning with Gordo.

Inhailing deeply, his scent was intoxicating.

She wriggled down a little deeper into him; he shifted slighly and placed a hand on

her hip that was only covered by her cotton panties, the nightgown having ridden up

like she had suspected.

He still didn't wake up, so she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud crack of thunder shook the house bringing Gordo awake. He was groggy, his

bearings not completely clear to where he was. Going to stretch his body, he found

it constricted and held down by something...or someone.

The sweet smell of toothpaste and apple shampoo filled his nosterals.

A blond head was bent in the crook of his arm. Lizzie was lying in front of him, her

breathing even.

He froze in place and shut his eyes tight then opened them, thinking that he was still

dreaming since he had spent restless nights with her going through his mind.

He moved the hair from her face and noticed a sweet smile playing at the corner of

her mouth. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he drank in how perfect she looked.

Lizzie's cheeks were bright pink, probably from being on the warm side since their

bodies were pushed tightly together.

Secretly, he had always wanted Lizzie, and now here she was, resting in his arms,

feeling more perfect than any human being had a right to.

And she was here on her own accord. How had Gordo missed her crawling in next to

him? He had invisioned her; in his bed, more times than not. He supposed the

McGuire couch could count also.

But they were still so young and each fantasy he had was nothing more than a middle

school crush. They were still too young to experience the actual feel of eachother.

Gordo felt her bottom press perfectly against his groin and he moved onto his back

the best he could without pushing her off completely, his desire becoming way too

obvious for comfort.

The clock on the VCR read 11:36. Apparently they had been asleep for the past three

hours...or atleast he had.

The ache he felt was too much to bare so he tried to rise from behind her and leave

the couch. Maybe he could go sleep in Matt's room for the night and not think about

the blond angel curled sweetly downstairs.

He moved the huge comforter that he recognized as Lizzie's, then noticed her slender

bare legs wrapped around his ankle.

Since when did she wear actual nightgowns? He had shown up plenty early before

school in the past and always found her in sweat pants and a tight tshirt. The red

cotton gown had ridden up to mid stomach, exposing her flat torso to his hungry

gaze.

He couldn't tear his eyes away...he couldn't swollow because his mouth had gone

dry. Why would he leave when his fantasy was playing out right before his eyes?

Because this was dangerous territory...or was it? It's not like Lizzie was actually

thinking the same thing he was. A teenages boys thoughts were far different than

anything a cutsey ditz could think of and he would never lay a hand on her when

that's not what she wanted or asked for.

"Where are you going?" A small voice brought his blue eyes quickly away from her

body and up to the hazel eyes that looked at his expectantly. She showed no sign of

covering herself. Surly she can feel the cool air hitting her half clad body.

"I was just getting ready to go sleep in Matt's room," Gordo answered while averting

his gaze upwards and focusing on a lone nail stuck to the wall.

"Hmm, why would you want to do that?" she streched. "Matt's nasty. Who knows

what kind of disease his sheets carry."

"Ha," he chuckled. "Ya but I just don't think your mom won't be to happy with both

of us down here." It was a pure excuse even though Jo and Sam would probably

castrate him if they would see how their little girl had moved to her back and placed

a supple thigh on his own, her leg opening slightly. He couldn't hide his desire if he

tired.

She closed her legs tight and sat up quickly, pulling the nightgown below her hips.

The color in her cheeks were no longer red from the heat but flammed bright from

embarrassment. "I forgot what I had on," she said. "I should have put my sweats on

like usual."

"Ummm, naw its ok. We've been swimming before..." Gordo yammered on. "I mean,

usually you wear a one peice but it's not like you ever have bottoms on...just like a

bathing suit, right?"

She gave a shaky smile. "Right."

They sat in silence for a moment and then her inhaled breath broke the stillness.

What she did next shook him to his very core. She straddled her legs across his hips

and kissed him.

She tasted so sweet as her tongue slid into his mouth and shyly explored its depths.

Her hips ground agaist his cock, bringing it to full attention which made him lift her

by the waist and throw her on her back, bringing his weight down ontop of her to

continue loving her with his mouth.

Lizzie writhered beneath him, her need apparent as she untangled her hands from his

curls and went to remove the nightgown that had once again rose to mid stomach.

"Lizzie," he said while stopping her progress which just happened to be right below

her breast. "We can't go too far."

"Why not? I want you so much," she breathed into his mouth as she once again

kissed him.

"Lizzie!," Gordo said a little to sharp, stopping her in her tracks and causing a look of

confusion to cross her soft features. She sat up, tears glissening in her eyes.

"Lizzie," he said more gentley as he placed a finger below her chin and forced her to

look at him.

"You are the most important person in my life and I don't want to screw that up."

"How can we screw this up?" she asked, bring her face close to his and then buried

her face in his neck. "You're my best friend and I trust you."

"Sometime..." he began. Where was he going to go with this?

"Sometime in the future...later in high school maybe...we can...maybe we just; can."

"Can?"

"You know. Be together; make love," he finished. The words sounded foreign and

odd coming from his lips.

She wasn't listening to a word he was saying; maybe she was.

"I want you to make love to me now. I'm craving you," she wispered as she placed

her forhead against his. And then she was naked, her high small breast more visible

to his vision than anything ever had been before.

Soon they were both completely unclothed, Gordo positioned between her parted

thighs. He gazed down at her, drinking in the vulnerability that she was in. She was

shaved all over, leaving nothing to the imagination.

He entered her in one hard motion and watched the pain cross her face as she cried

out.

But Gordo didn't stop. He couldn't if he tried.

He loved Lizzie, this girl lying trustingly in his arms, more than anything and bent to

kiss her once more as he worked at bringing them both even closer to a bliss they

both craved.


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks later

Lizzie stuck her blond head into her locker and tried her best not to throw up.

_What the hell did I eat?_ she thought. School had just barely begun and already

she was ready to go home and sink back into bed.

Her stomach was giving her an apsolute fit and a small headache began to form on

the right side of her forhead. A little oatmeal and bacon had been waiting on the

table that morning as she descended the stairs. Running a little late for school,

Gordo and Miranda were already waiting in her foyer so she wolfed it down and ran

out of the door, barely catching the bus.

That had been a little over an hour ago, so why was the sickness just now hitting?

Taking a deep breath, Lizzie gently closed the locker door and nearly screamed as a

smiling Miranda had been standing behind it.

"Did you see that?" she said jumping up and down, making Lizzie feel even more

nauseous.

"If you ask me," a familiar voice came from behind her back. Why were they both

sneaking up on her? All this tossing and turning of her head was not what she

needed. "You girls make a big deal out of nothing. Reading too much into it infact."

"It wasn't _not _not nothing, Gordo...and nobody did ask you."

Miranda had a hand on her hip and was staring daggers at him, Lizzie apparently

elected to be the mediator that day.

"Um," Lizzie began, rubbing her forhead furiously. "W..what happened?"

"Okay, so I was walking out of homeroom when Ethan Craft bumped into me, on

purpose, I'm sure..."

"Of course it was on purpose. The guy can't walk and walk at the same time." He

chuckled at his own joke. Even Lizzie found it in her to smile at the lame attempt at

putting Ethan down.

Miranda on the other hand was getting irritated by the interuptions, walked right up

to Gordo, and stuck a finger in his face, about to go off from the obvious body

language.

His head held high about to take it, Lizzie stepped between them and pushed

Miranda back a few feet.

"Just finish your story. Weeee," she emphasized while glancing back at Gordo then

turned her attention back to the brunette, "are interested in what happened with

Ethan."

It took Miranda a second to get back to her pep, but she did and began again.

"_As I was sayyyyinnnng, _Ethan bumped into me when I was coming out of homeroom.

It caused me to drop my stuff, so he leaned down, like a perfect gentleman, and

picked ever last bit up. When he placed everything back in my arms," she sighed

while leaning against the wall; hugging the books tightly to her chest and a dreamy

smile on her lips. "He said...," she stopped apparently still lost in her day dream

rememberance.

"What did he say, Miranda!," Lizzie screached a little louder than she intended with a

hint of irritation in her voice. She really was trying her best to listen with interest but

she still had the feeling of chunks rising to her throat. She swallowed, hoping to keep

it down.

"He said 'Carefull Dude...see you later' and then gave me a wink." Unfortunately

Miranda had heard the curt demand of Lizzie's voice and again looked self defensive.

"What's up with you? Usually you're all up for a good Ethan story."

Lizzie didn't answer, she looked to her right...nothing. She looked to her left; a

bathroom seven hundred miles down the hall. She looked forward and lunged

twords the trash can right beside Miranda.

As she was heaving, she could hear Miranda gag in digust to her right and cool fingers

holding her hair back from behind her.

Obviously that was Gordo. Nobody else would touch her when she was being this

gross. Just like, besides her mom, he was the only one who ever came within

twenty feet of her when she was sick. Granted, he did have a excellent immune

system but there has been a time or two when he ended up puking his guts out

because he caught it from her.

The one minute warning bell rang.

"I better get to class," Miranda said while placing a gentle hand on Lizzie's back really

close to her butt, obviously trying to stay far away from the infected face. "If I'm late

again to Mr. Wilson's class, I'll get detention."

"Mmhmm," Lizzie ground out before emptying more content into the trash can.

"Y..you better g..get to class too," she tried to tell Gordo.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm a straight A student and teachers love me. I'll just get

a pass from the nurse when I take you down there anyway." He shrugged.

Lizzie dug around in her purse and produce a gum wrapper. It was better than

nothing. She wipped her mouth and stood back up. "I don't need to go to the nurse,

I'm okay."

The final bell rang.

"Too bad 'cause now I really am late and could use that pass for real."

He grabbed her arm with his left hand and placed his right arm around her waist,

slowly giding her to the nurse.

Lizzie's breath quicked a little at his nearness. It was the first time she had been this

close to him since that night in her house.

Every time she thought of it, her cheeks burned from the brazenness she had shown.

_Stupid teenage hormones, _she blammed silently to herself. It wasn't that she

necessarly regreted what had happened between her and Gordo but that the loss

of her virginity was weighing heavily on her. It wasn't something she would ever get

back.

But when Lizzie thought of it that way, and tried to ignore that they were only

fourteen, she had to admit that she probably had it a lot better than most girls

who gave it up.

On the bright side, it could have happened in college with some guy who told her

a bunch of lies and never called again.

Gordo hadn't changed a bit.

Not one bit...literally. He hadn't mentioned that night once to her. He barely

acknowledged their obvious state of undress when she had awoken in his arms

the next morning.

Lizzie had watched him dress, expecting him to not say anything to her before

leaving but then suprised her by placing a soft quick kiss on her forhead before

telling her that he would see her later at the Digital Bean.

As for their friendship, it was the exact same. He still called, came over, and listened

to her rant about something while he played with his hacky sack,... and never

looked at her like he just given her the most special feeling anyone could be given.

They reached the nurses office. Ms. Haggard, a young women who couldn't be more

than in her early twenties looked up as they walked through the door. She was filling

in for the normal school nurse who was on her honeymoon.

Fifty-two years old and her first marriage. The school had given her nearly two

months to enjoy the newness of being married.

Seeing the pale green face of Lizzie, she rushed over and helped Gordo lay her down

on the brown uncomforatable doctors bed that never offered any comfort.

"What seems to be the matter, ummm?..."

"Lizzie McGuire," she answered.

"Lizzie McGuire," Ms Haggard repeated, pulling a thermometer out of her pocket and

stuck it under her tongue.

Obviously she couldn't answer with the stick in her mouth so Gordo took it upon

hisself to speak up.

"She was vomiting in the trash can and I thought it best if she came to lay down for a

bit."

_Leave it to Gordo to say vomiting, _Lizzie thought.

"Can I have a pass to get back to class?" he asked.

"Oh, ya of course," Ms. Haggard rose from the swivel chair next to the 'bed' and went

to right out a pink slip, handing it to Gordo.

"See ya later," he called back to her. She waved, still being restricted to talk.

"Now lets take a look." The young women took the thermometer from her lip

glossed mouth and then threw it in the trash can after inspecting it. "No

temperature. Perhaps it's something you ate...food poisoning maybe."

Getting out her chart she began to write something down that Lizzie was unaware of.

"Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

Lizzie just nodded her head.

"Good." Ms. Haggard had a sweet smile.

"What did you eat this morning?"

"Bacon, oatmeal, and orange juice," she replyed without hesitation.

"Bacon a little undone?"

"Nope. Mom always makes it so cripy it nearly loses the flavor it's supose to have."

She giggled softly and then asked another question.

"Last time you were sick?"

"Umm, 4 months or so."

"Any sever abdominal pain?"

"Just naeseous." The nurse nodded her head in understanding.

"Last menstral cycle."

_Ok, now she was getting personal, _Lizzie thought.

And when she opened her mouth to answer, it took a minute.

"Last period?" she asked agian with the rise of perfect blond eye brow.

"I don't usually keep up with it too well but I guess it's about due." Her cheeks

reddened.

"That's okay. Do you think you can give me any sort of indication at all."

Lizzie thought back. Not last week...not the week before...or before that...and a

month ago she had gone swimming at Clair's pool party which had been apsolute

torture.

And then it hit her with horror. She had had her period three days before her

'sleepover.' She remembered because Jo had embarrasingly told her dad when

he noticed she was under the weather.

"Si...six weeks," she answered quietely.

"Are you usually irregular?"

"No,? she answered honestly. 28 days was what she could always count on.

And then it happened. The question that Lizzie knew was coming but dreaded.

"Are you sexually active?"

She didn't answer but sat up in bed. Her nerves were far greater than the upset

stomach she had. "I should probably get back to class...feeling a lot better now."

"Ms. McGuire," Ms. Haggard said with a stern look, waiting for an answer.

"Im just here to help."

And then Lizzie realized it wouldn't go away by just ignoring it.

She just shook her and answered, "once."

The nurse leaned forward, straining to here, so Lizzie answered more loudly. "Once."

"I'm going to need you take a pregnancy test?" She rose from her chair and began

searching threw her dest producing a little white stick and a cup.

"Now go urinate in this cup and we will settle this, alright, Lizzie?

She grabbed the cup and turned around to go into the bathroom but before

entering, "do I have to?"

"As a minor, you don't have a choice."

"And if I am?" She dreaded that question.

"We contact your parents." That's what she had been afraid of.

And now the nurse and herself were waiting on the results. It was the worst three

minutes of her life.

_God no, please, _she begged. The ding of the timer went off and Ms. Haggard red the

results, gave her a sad look, and then picked up the phone, dialing her house.

Lizzie's life was over. A single tear slipped down her face and she shivered from

the nerves of fear within her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie sat in a chair opposite the reception desk and bounced her leg up and down at

a rapid pace. Since Ms. Haggard had insisted on phoning her parents, Jo had decided

on picking Lizzie up that very moment. Apparently she couldn't wait to get her slim

fingers around her daughter's neck until school was out.

She had been to homeroom, and that was it. The time was now 9:25.

It had been twenty minutes and the thought of a human being inside of her freaked her

out like no other. Every time someone walked past, she would think '_that's what I'm _

_carrying?...except a much smaller version of course.' _

And then it struck Lizzie that she was having thoughts that a child would. She was

a child and she was having one of her own kind.

In what universe did that make sense?

Why was it taking her mother so long to get there? She just wished she would hurry all

ready because the anticipation of '_We're very dissappointed in you'_ and a good beating

were becoming to much to bare. It's not like either of her parents had really even

spanked her before but there was a first time for everything.

Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, her dad strolled into the office.

Momentary relief washed over her that she wouldn't have to face her mother just yet.

Sam had always been the push over when it came to parenting; always made excuses

for his children. Except this time, he didn't even look at her. Lizzie knew that he was

aware she was sitting right here. She was sitting five feet away from where he stood at

the reception desk, signing her out.

He turned around, and with a curt "come on" he walked out of the office and expected

her to follow. It was clear he wasn't happy but what parent would be when they just

found out that their young teenage daughter was having a baby.

The car ride home was excruciating. Sam had turned on the radio to drown out the

silence. He never turned on the radio but always wanted to talk.

He loved interacting with his children but it was the first time Lizzie had ever felt like

he wanted nothing to do with her.

It had been ten minutes before he turned down Canyon Drive, a street she had never

been on, and parked the car. He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose,

eyes closed tight. He was trying to think of what to say; how to start the conversation.

Lizzie sat in silence, not daring to be the first to speak.

"How did this happen?"

Lizzie furrowed her brow and Sam thankfully realized he needed to reword the

question.

"How could you let this happen?" He replaced his glasses and reached over to grab

her hand. "I feel like your mother and I...we failed or something."

"No!," Lizzie said quickly. Was he blaming himself for her lack of judgement and

being a teenager. "It..it just happened."

He nodded his head with understanding. "Your mother is furious. She wanted to be

the one to come and get you but I didn't want her to drive until she cooled down a bit."

"I'm not ready to face her," Lizzie replied.

"If I was you I wouldn't want to either," he said lightly. "When we get home I just

suggest you go on up to your room and give her some space."

Lizzie nodded with understanding. It sounded like a great idea. She wasn't ready to

see Jo either.

Sam restarted the car and put it into drive, they began rolling forward and then he

braked suddenly.

She looked at him, wondering what else he needed to say that called for a stand still.

"I can't beleive I almost forgot," he looked at the house to his left, avoiding looking

directly at her. "You're not even dating."

Lizzie fiddled with her fingers. He was asking in a subtle way who the father of the

baby was. "I know," was all she said.

"Lizzie?"

He wanted to know. He _really _wanted to know. She wandered what would happen if

she got out and ran; if he would catch up with her or remember what he had asked

come dinner time that night.

She couldn't hide it forever. She tried to swallow threw the dryness of her throat.

Here it goes.

"Gordo."

Her father's head shot back around like a rocket, his mouth hanging open in awe.

Apparently he hadn't expected that answer. He obviously thought she had acted

like a slut with some random boy since Gordo was the only guy she hung around

with.

"Eh," he looked so confused. He was literally shaking his head to clear it.

"Wh..when, why, how? Help me out with this. How long has this been going on?"

"It's not going on dad. Gordo and I are just friends...it's just, um, remember when

you guys went to Nana's last month?"

"We trusted you Lizzie. Your mother and I agreed to have Gordo stay so you wouldn't

be alone and you took advantage of it."

"It's not like I planned for it to happen!"

He gave her a warning look, obviously telling her to watch her tone.

"Ahh," she huffed while folding her arms. "Sorry," Lizzie muttered.

As they traveled twords the house, Lizzie began to wonder for the first time on how

she was going to tell Gordo. It hadn't occured to her that he was just as much a part

of this as she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie had been stuck in her room for six hours and thirteen minutes.

Every so often the sounds of her parents bickering wafted to her ears, though she

couldn't make out any of the words, not that she wanted to know what was

being said.

The bordom and worrying were taking a toll on her as she eyeballed the ceiling, trying

to make out the faces she found in the plaster above her.

A mushroom, Abraham Lincoln's hat, a telescope, and a giraff that had an elephants

trunk.

Does that one count? She wasn't sure.

"Ahhh," she sighed.

She stood up and paced her room, singing a little Britney Spears and hopping on one

foot. The image of her slim but solid figure caught her attention in the mirror attached

to her bedroom door.

She walked closer to it and scrutinized the reflection glaring back at her.

She didn't look any different.

Lifting her tight shirt with rhinstone sparkles, she examined her stomach, not noticing

any difference. Maybe the test had been wrong. Maybe she wasn't pregnant after all.

Lizzie touched the bottom of her abdomon and pressed lightly.

It was a little harder than it had been and when she took both hands and felt around,

she pushed on either side of the hard spot and noticed that only about five inches of

her stomach was solid; almost rock like.

It was either a baby or a tumor.

"Guess I'll take the kid," she muttered. A tumor sounded even less appealing.

The sound of the doorbell jerked her out of the mesmerizing position she was in. Who

could that be?

Opening the door ajar slightly, the soft vibrations of her father's voice could be

distinguished followed by fast falling footsteps coming up the stairs.

It was Gordo...her reason for being in this current situation.

"Is it just me or are you're parents getting even weirder than usual?" he asked while

entering her bedroom and plopping three text books on her bed.

"Brought your homework to you. Figured you didn't have any books with you so I

brought mine. We can do it together, just dont cheat off me too bad," Gordo said with

a smile. "You done puking your guts out?"

Lizzie tugged a stray peice of hair behind her ear and began to fidget.

"Are you going to say anything because I'm kind of use to listening to you talk and me

being the silent one?"

"Ya, of course...sorry." Lizzie walked over to him and mindlessly grabbed the loose

papers, looking (but not actually seeing) what homework she had.

"You okay?"

Gordo was looking at her; genuine concern on his face. His body was positioned facing

her, his right leg tucked under his left that was dangling off her bed.

"Gordo, I...there's something I need to tell you. I'm just not sure how to say it."

He nodded his head and leaning in closer to put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"All ears McGuire."

"It's just..the reason I was sick today."

She paused again. What if he ran? What if he left and she never saw him again?

"Are you dying?" he asked. Half joking, half serious.

"No, no. Nothing that bad...I dont think," she finished.

"Serious talk. I gotcha. So what exactly has you so worked up and sick?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out."

"Your begining to freak me out, Lizzie." His tone had finally taken a serious and worried

tone to it.

"Promise me?"

"Sure. I promise."

Lizzie closed her eyes and took one last deep breath, it shaking audibly as she exhaled.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted.

The room got eerily quite. Gordo's arm still drapped around her shoulder but was no

longer pulling at the sleeve of her shirt. He had stilled more than a statue.

"I know that you and I havn't mentioned that night. Not even once. But I guess it really

happened or I wouldn't be in this position."

He still said nothing and Lizzie had yet to see his face.

"We were really stupid, Gordo," her voice began to break against her will. "I was really

stupid. This is all my fault since I was the one that jumped on you. You told me that we

were too young and..."

"Lizzie."

"And I just couldn't seem to help myself with the situation we were in and all."

"Lizzie!"

She stopped yammering as he said her name. He spoke which was a good sign. She

patiently waited for him to continue.

"I don't know what to say," was all he said.

"I know. It shocked me to when I found out this morning."

"Does anyone else know?" he asked, cringing a little.

"No...just the nurse at school, mom, and dad."

"Oh geez," Gordo whined as he placed both hands on his face and fell backwards. "No

wonder your dad was giving me that look."

And then he shot up like a bullet. "They know?"

"I just told you they did."

"No. I mean they know...it's mine?"

"Oh that. Dad asked so I did tell him the truth. I didn't want him to think I was a bigger

slut than he already thought with me not having a boyfriend and everything."

He nodded in understanding.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

Lizzie looked at him strangly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's only been six weeks. It can be taken care of," he seemed to be inspecting his

words with caution.

"You mean like an abortion?" Lizzie shot off the bed and glared down at him.

"Were still kids, Lizzie."

"I know how old we are."

"Some people do it when they find out right before college. We on the other hand

havn't even started high school which gives us an even bigger reason to atleast consider

it."

Lizzie did understand where he was coming from but it still pissed her off to think he

wanted to murder their baby. Whatever did **It** do to them?

"There's adoption too but then everyone would find out. Don't you think Kate's crule

enough to you without adding insult to injury?"

Lizzie opened her mouth to say where Kate can put her two sense when the door burst

open and her mother walked in, not looking too angry, followed by Sam.

"You're father and I have been talking." Jo didn't meet her daughters eyes. Aparently

she was so ashamed that she no longer felt the need to gaze upon her disgraced

offspring.

"I have also been on the phone with your mother most of the morning too, Gordo," this

statement caused him to lose the color in his face.

"All of us decided that if you are grown up enough to have sex then your old enough to

take care of your responsibility. I'll help you raise that baby but from 3:30 in the

afternoon until 7:40 the next morning, it is yours." She pointed a thin finger in Lizzie's

face. And then she turned to Gordo.

"Same goes for you. I am not your mother but she agrees that you _will _take care of that

baby just as much as Lizzie has to. Just because it will live here doesn't mean you are

off the hook."

Gordo just stared at Jo, defeat and fear crossing his features.

"Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." He muttered in the smallest voice Lizzie had ever heard him speak in.

"Good. Now dinner will be done in one hour and Gordo's parents are going to come

over tonight so we can discuss this further. Until then... DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" she

screamed before turned around and storming from the room, Sam quick on her heels,

his prescence having been unnessary.

Lizzie looked at Gordo who opened his history book and began reading. His eyes every

so often wandering around the room, but never looking at her. And if she wasn't

mistaken, he wiped at his eyes three times during that hour before dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

"Matt, watch out!" Lizzie screamed as her little brother ran around the corner and

smashed into her protruding belly. The orange juice she had in her hand fell to the

hard wood floor and splashed every where. Luckily her cup had been plastic so there

wasn't any glass to clean up.

"If you weren't so fat I wouldn't have run into you," Matt said as if he was the most

brilliant little rat on the planet, placing a finger beneath his chin and nodding his head

at his own assumption.

Lanny, Matt's odd silent friend, inclined his head in agreement as he took a bite of

cereal.

Lizzie growled as she placed a hand towel on the floor and wiped the mess up with her

foot. It still wasn't too difficult to bend down to the floor, but it sure wasn't as easy as

it had been five months ago; or even a month ago.

She managed to pick up the orange clad cloth, walking it to the laundry room, and

threw it into the darkened opening; shutting the door with a loud bang.

As she was walking, a swift kick stopped her in her tracks and made her cringe a little.

The kid was getting more and more active every day, constantly reminding Lizzie of the

situation she was in. It could also be because Matt had no sympathy for her current

state, even though their parents had told him to be more careful around her. He

continued to bump her five times a day.

Eighth grade had ended two weeks after she found out about the pregnancy, so no one

had been the wiser until a month ago when she had walked into her first day of

highschool and the evidence was screaming at everyone. The whispering had started

the moment she walked threw the doors...Kate had had a field day.

The comments were slowly ceasing but not after being called a whore by every popular

girl in the class.

She was positive that she wasn't the only girl in class to have sex...she was just the only

one to get caught.

Not that she had many friends before, but no one, with the exception

of Miranda; and miraculously, Gordo, even talked to her.

And that was another thing.

Not one person at school knew that Gordo was the father. Silently, she resented that.

He got off scott free while there was no way for her to hide it.

She didn't even tell Miranda about Gordo until she was four and half months. Her best

friend had been confused and hurt that Lizzie had failed to tell her that she was having

sex (even though it was only once).

To keep the fact that their only other friend was just as much in on it as Lizzie was,

caused her to feel left out.

Once Miranda had gotten use to the idea, she had been all about the birds and the

bees.

_Where did you do it? What did it feel like? Were you embarrassed? Did it hurt?_

Lizzie's responses had been fast but effected. She would be curious too is she

were Miranda.

_On the couch when you were in mexico. It felt nice. I was embarrassed at first but you_

_kind of forget about the fact that you're naked when the feeling is so strong. It did hurt _

_but just at the beginning and I'm guessing it depends on how big the guy is and how _

_rough; Gordo made sure I was comfortable._

Lizzie's cheeks burned at remembering the conversation but luckily Miranda had been

satisfied with her answers and just squealed in delight, stating that she couldn't wait

until she had sex except she wasn't going to be as stupid. She called Lizzie stupid and

stuck by her comment when she had scolded her with a look.

_You're fourteen and pregnant, Liz. What do you expect me to say?_

Another kick to her chest made her bend over and grunt in pain. "Stop it, baby," she

muttered to her stomach while placing a gentle hand on her abdoman. The kicking

stopped and she grabbed her backpack to leave the house.

Lizzie didn't talk to her stomach very often. It was still odd to think of what was in there

and she wasn't feeling exactly motherly twords it yet. She had read that mothers feel

like moms the moment they find out they are pregnant and fathers feel like dads when

they see their child for the first time. She just hoped that both her and Gordo would

feel even the tiniest bit of something when they layed eyes on it's face.

Jo had come around enormously well after the initial shock and disappointment. Every

day she came home, a knew bag from Baby's R Us was brought into the house. She

cooed over the cute little clothes, the stroller, the crib, and even Lizzie's stomach on

occation.

Lizzie walked to the bus stop...Miranda and Gordo already waiting with three other

kids they didn't know.

Miranda picked at a carrot stick. She was on another crazy diet that she didn't need

but atleast she was eating this time. "Hey, could you believe that algebra homework

last night," Miranda said with a grimis.

"Try Calculus...but mine was easy."

"No body asked you once again Gordo."

"We're not fighting again today are we?" Lizzie said as she tugged on the straps

of her backpack.

Miranda just smiled. "Naw. So how ya feeling?"

The question caused Gordo's head to snap up from the shop model he had been

looking at with disappointment. He was interested in the question, though he never

dared ask her himself.

"Okay, I guess. Freakazoid bumped into me this morning and caused it to go crazy

kicking me, but other than that...fine."

"Too bad you can't fine out what it is."

Lizzie just shrugged her shoulders. "I know. The doctor said that the legs might get out

of the way at some point but I only have three months left. Mom already bought so

many neutral colors that it doesn't really matter any way."

"But don't you wanna know?" Miranda said with a grin. "It is getting kind of exciting."

"For who?" Gordo muttered causing both girls to glare at him with agitation. "I just

meant to say that once it comes, that's all _we'll_ be doing. Let's just try to be young for

a minute and not think about it."

He did emphasize the 'we'll' so Miranda wouldn't go into a long speech about the baby

being his responsiblity just as much as it was Lizzie's; maybe more.

"You know, Gordo," Miranda started after crossing her arms. "Out of the three of us

you have always been the responsible one. I don't know what's gotten into you, but

snap out of it."

Lizzie expected him to roll his eyes or say something sarcastic. "I know."

It suprised her that that was all he said. But Miranda continued.

"And you want to be this big director guy one day. You have recorded every

meaningless thing in your life but the moment a real important event happens, its not

good enough to film."

"I have filmed...a little."

"Oh ya, when?"

"Um," he thought hard. "uh..."

"That...is...what...i...thought."

Miranda cut infront of the three sophmores, getting onto the bus first. Lizzie noticed

the ashamed look on Gordo's face as they waited their turn to load on.

She waddled her way up the three steps, suprised when he placed a hand on her lower

back, helping her up. They walked to their normal space but noticed Miranda no where

in sight. She was sitting in the back on the bus with most of the seniors. She would

rather risk getting name called and spit on rather than sit any where near Gordo.

The bus started moving once again when they sat down.

He cleared his throat. "Listen, Lizzie. I know that I havn't supported you in this and I'm

sorry."

"It's okay." Lizzie said her reasurance quickly. Hopefully he would get the hint and

not bother making excuses that she didn't want to hear.

"It's not okay. I really will try harder with all of this. I guess my shock is just lasting a

little longer than everyone elses is."

"You've always been there for me," she said softly

"I have been and I will be again. Miranda's right. I have wasted months of filming

things that don't matter when I have two very important reasons staring me in the face

as we speak."

"I love you, Lizzie." Her head turned to look in his face, the sincerity tearing at her

heart. "I have always loved you and if I didn't; i wouldn't have touched you that

night."

"You love me?"

He grinned at her. It had been months since she had even seen him smile.

"You know I do. There hasn't been an ounce of doubt in my mind that I would end

up with you and we would go to college, get great careers, have a wedding, and then

a kid or two when we turned, oh I don't know...THIRTY-FIVE."

Lizzie laughed out loud at his light tone and attempt at making out a perfect future for

them that wasn't going to happen. She began to cry.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you have said everything right. I have just been getting emotional a lot lately

and it sucks."

He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I guess our perfect future is going to work out backwords," she sniffled.

"Oh geez, I sure hope not. A baby,mmm, unavoidable. But a baby, a wedding, a

career, then college? Not sure it's even possible to work out in that order."

"A job then college? How about that?"

"Ha, inevitable. There's only so much we can do at our age. I just turned fifteen but

maybe I can," he swollowed the bile in his throat, "clear tables or do dishes

somewhere."

She cried harder. "Now what's wrong?," he asked.

"This totally sucks but I love you too," Lizzie wailed loud enough for everyone to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

Prologue

Gordo gazed down at his baby girl with her bright blue eyes and pile of dark hair. She

even had the same little cleft in her chin that he had.

Gracie Elizabeth McGuire-Gordon was two hours old; 6 pounds 11 ounces of pure

perfection. It was the first time that Gordo had a private moment with her.

Everything she did seemed to facinate him, causing him to laugh. The way she

stretched, the way her tongue kept sticking out, and the tiny baby noises that came

from deep within her throat.

He rocked back and forth in the chair beside Lizzie's hospital bed. Her blond head

was resting on her arm. She was sound asleep after eighteen hours of labor.

The relief that he felt after seeing Gracie for the first time was amazing. Gordo still

had his doubts even though he and Lizzie had developed a better outlook on the

whole thing three months ago, but his uncertainty vanish two seconds after she cried.

They never did find out if it was a boy or girl but Gordo had secretly wanted a little

girl. A little girl that looked like Lizzie but now that he looked down at the perfect

bundle in his arms, he chuckled at the thought.

She looked nothing like Lizzie but was a replica of hisself.

Gordo bent down and kissed her tiny fist that was wrapped around his finger. Her

eyes closed and she fell into her first sleep since being born.

He wondered how lucky one guy could be as he rose from the rocker and sat beside

Lizzie, stroking her hair softly.

He had his two girls and there was nothing else he would ever want more.


End file.
